The present invention relates to an antenna structure for network card, and more particularly to a retractable antenna for a network card used with a notebook computer. When the computer is not in use or is not connected to a local area network or other type of network, the antenna may be pushed to a retracted position in the network card for the latter to flush with a lateral side of the computer. And, when the computer is to be connected to a network, the antenna may be pushed again to project from the network card and accordingly the lateral side of the computer. The network card can therefore be normally plugged in the notebook computer for convenient use thereof.
With the highly developed communication technology, people communicate with one another not only via phones and letters, but also nowadays popular networks. As a result, various kinds of computer peripherals and software for transmission over networks have been successfully developed. People could now see each other or backgrounds of a remote location when they talk over a network, and send e-mails to shorten times that is otherwise needed for communicating via conventional mails and to save a lot of postage. Games provided over networks also create fun to relieve people from pressure and tension.
To connect to a network requires various kinds of hardware. A network card is a bridge between a computer and networks to connect them to one another. There are various types of network cards. FIG. 1 shows a conventional network card 1A designed for use with a notebook computer. The network card 1A includes a main body 10A and an antenna 20A. The antenna 20A is fixedly connected to an end of the main body 10A to extend therefrom. Another end of the main body 10A opposite to the antenna 20A is a terminal for plugging into a network card slot provided on the notebook computer and thereby connecting the network card to the notebook computer, as shown in FIG. 2. With the network card 1A plugged into the notebook computer, the latter can be connected to a network. However, as can be seen in FIG. 2, the network card 1A is plugged into the network card slot provided at one lateral side of the notebook computer with the antenna 20A fixed to an end of the main body 10A of the network card 1 projecting from the lateral side of the notebook computer. When the computer is not in use and to be positioned in a bag, the projected antenna 20A forms a hindrance to convenient storage of the notebook computer. To enable convenient storage of the notebook computer, the whole network card 1A must be removed from the network card slot on the notebook computer and be plugged thereinto again when the computer is to be used next time. Frequent plugging and unplugging of the network card results in easily worn or failed terminal and poor contact of the terminal with the computer. And, the network card removed from the notebook computer for separate storage is easily become lost and a new one must be purchased to adversely increase the user""s burden.
It is therefore desirable to develop an improved antenna structure for network card to eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a retractable antenna for a network card used with a notebook computer. The antenna can be pushed to retract in the network card to flush with a lateral side of the notebook computer when the latter is not in use or not to connect to a network. The network card can be normally plugged into the notebook computer to avoid the problems of missing network card and damaged or worn terminal that has adverse influence on the quality of connection of the notebook computer to a network.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a retractable antenna for a network card used with a notebook computer. When the antenna is retracted into a main body of the network card, it is in an open-circuited state to disable connection of the notebook computer to the network, and the whole network card is concealed in a network card slot of the notebook computer. And, when the retracted antenna is pushed again, it is sprung outward to project from the network card slot and is in a close-circuited state to enable connection of the notebook computer to the network.
To achieve the above and other objects, the antenna structure for network card according to the present invention mainly includes a retractable antenna provided in a main body of a network card. The antenna includes a seat fixedly mounted in the main body of the network card, and a sliding member slidably connected to the seat through engagement of channels of the sliding member with rails of the seat.